Missing Her
by UndeniableWriter
Summary: Pearl is reminded just how much she misses Rose, but a certain half gem has an uncanny way of making her feel better.


Hey there! UndeniableWriter here with another story! I love writing for you guys and seeing that people actually give my little one shot their time of day. Thanks so much for that guys. Don't forget to leave a review please! It helps to inspire me to keep writing. Disclaimer, take it away.

 _ **UndeniableWriter does not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. He does however; take ownership of this story as he has the right to do so.**_

Missing Her

"Pearl! Pearl! Look what I found!" Steven called, showing the Crystal Gem a small crab he found on the beach. "He was all alone and the other crabs kept chasing him away." Steven said as his eyes took on a glossy sheen, a sure sign of tears to come.

Not sure how to respond to his findings, Pearl simply smiled and patted his head of curly hair.

"That's…nice Steven. Do you…plan on keeping him?" Pearl asked.

Steven looked up to the taller gem with stars in his eyes. "Can I Pearl, ppllleeaassee? I promise I'll take good care of him and to always play with him."

Pearl gave a genuine smile and raised an eyebrow. He didn't have to ask her to keep something as harmless as a tiny crab. It was hardly much of a responsibility as much as a small chore. "Sure Steven, how can I say no to that face?"

Steven's face lit up even brighter and his smile grew wider. He wrapped his arms around Pearl's waist and brought her into a big hug. She was a little taken aback by his display of affection and felt her cheeks warm. Steven was so full of love and happiness. She found it puzzling how he could find it in his heart to love all things the way he did. Pearl supposed that he got that from Rose though.

Pearl stiffened in Steven's grasp. "Rose..," Pearl thought with a strong sense of sadness in her chest. She hated these moments, when her own memories had such a negative effect on her.

Saying Pearl missed Rose was an understatement. Not a day went by when Pearl wouldn't spend a solid ten minutes straight thinking about her former leader. Pearl had always known she had loved Rose, she loved Rose enough to risk her own life for her. She went as far as rebelling against her own species for the gem she loved. Though, it wasn't until Greg Universe came into their lives that Pearl realized that Rose hadn't felt the same way. She had to watch as the love of her life fell in love with another, and a human at that. It seemed so unfair, so wrong, so…cruel. It was for this reason that Pearl grew to dislike Greg. In her eyes, he had taken Rose from her. He had taken the one person that she loved most.

When Steven was born Pearl was destroyed. She nearly collapsed when she heard the news and found it hard to even look at Steven without thinking of his mother instead. Pearl had always wondered how things would have turned out if she had told rose right out how she felt. If she'd had the courage to confess. She wondered if Rose would still be here with her.

Pearl was taken out of her trance when Steven squeezed a little more firmly. She looked down to realize that she had wrapped her arms around Steven as well and knelt down so that she was level with him.

"Pearl?" Steven said.

"Yes Steven?"

"I love you." Steven said softly.

Pearl's eyes widened slightly. Steven had closed his eyes and leant into her to show his affection. Pearl felt tears begin to build up in her eyes and hugged Steven tighter. She cupped his slightly chubby cheeks in her hands so that they were facing eye to eye. His eyes had stars in them, and a happy smiled adorned his face. Pearl smiled widely and with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Steven."

They brought each other into another hug and stayed like that for a few seconds. They then separated and walked back to the beach house side by side.

"So what's his name Steven?" Pearl asked.

"I was thinking about naming him Sir Wellington. It sounds very…sophisticated" Steven answered.

Pearl smiled and warmly, all negative thinking cleansed from her mind by the little half gem by her side. Pearl may not have Rose around and goodness knows she missed her, but she could never give up Steven in exchange. She loved the little goofball, and she wouldn't want him going anywhere. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 _ **The End**_

So that was it! Tell me how I did by leaving a review! Also, helpful criticism is greatly appreciated! I'd never turn down some advice so that I can bring you guys better quality stories. Thanks again for reading and I will see you guys next time. Buh Bye!


End file.
